Pancakes
by BigBoss87
Summary: Petite OS inspiré par la phrase d'Esposito dans l'épisode 2x17 "Pancakes means thank you so much for last night..." Post 4x23


Hello les gens!

Me voilà de retour (après une TRES longue absence pour manque d'inspiration). Et quoi de mieux que de faire son come back avec du Caskett? ^_^

Petite OS inspirée par la célèbre phrase d'Esposito dans le 2x17: "_Pancakes means thank you so much for last night"._

J'aimerais dédier cette ff à la personne qui me l'a inspiré et qui, comme de par hasard de chez par hasard, fête son anniv today!

Pour **Cath**, merci de m'avoir soutenue toute au long de cette année pleine de cassAGE (de cheville), rigolAge, craquAGE et...tout le reste de nos délires en AGE en fait (la partie mangeAGE restant la mieux, tu en conviendras aussi :D )

**Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non Castle ne m'appartient pas, ni la chanson utilisée dans ceette OS  
**

Bon ben sur ce... bonne lecture

See ya

BigBoss87

* * *

** Pancakes**

Ces 15 derniers jours, Kate avait pu expérimenter des réveils tous différents les uns des autres. Réveil en douceur causé par les tendres lèvres de son amant sur son épaule. Réveil crapuleux causé par…autant l'un que l'autre. Réveil dynamique quand son corps lui réclamait sa dose de sport traditionnelle…en dehors de la chambre de Castle. Réveil tranquille au son des oiseaux par un joli matin de mai.

Mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'est qu'aucun de ses réveils n'avaient été causé par son téléphone la prévenant à pas d'heure d'une enquête et ça…ça n'avait pas de prix.

Alors qu'elle dormait encore profondément dans le King size bed de son écrivain, elle se réveilla en sursaut en entant…une batterie, un saxophone et une voix qui…

Elle soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Castle. Elle regarda l'heure: 8h30. Il était mort!

Elle se leva, enfila un T shirt « _Heat Wave _» ainsi qu'un caleçon qui traînait, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, traversa le bureau et s'apprêta à parler quand le tableau devant elle l'en empêcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la cuisine du loft, Castle père et fille partageaient un moment rien qu'à eux. Rick venait de mettre en route la chaîne hi fi et se lança dans l'interprétation de la chanson qui passait: Les Blues Brothers.

Tout en se déhanchant, il préparait les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner, aidé par sa fille, aussi bien pour la cuisine que pour la performance scénique.

Ils dansaient en harmonie si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se gênait pour aller chercher le nécessaire un peu partout dans la cuisine.

Il posa sa spatule, prit la main d'Alexis et l'entraîna avec lui dans un petit rock, faisant rire l'adolescente, la faisant revenir des années en arrière lors de moments similaires partagés durant son enfance.

À la fin de la chanson, alors qu'ils se mirent à rire et qu'Alexis était dans les bras de son père, ils entendirent des applaudissements qui les firent se retourner simultanément.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant toute la chanson, Kate n'avait pas bougé, une épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et un grand sourire sur le visage. Décidemment, elle serait toujours épatée par la relation entre père et fille. Quelques souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent: ses parents dansant un peu de la même manière de temps à autre, sa mère et elle pour une raison quelconque.

À la fin de la chanson, elle fit acte de présence en applaudissant les perfomeurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle eut un énorme sourire. En plus d'avoir vécu un moment de plus avec sa petite fille, qui partait bientôt pour la fac, il avait devant lui une vision enchanteresse. Kate Beckett dans des vêtements à lui, dans son appartement…l'air tout endormie et un sourire…

**R / A**- Salut. / Hey Kate

**K** - Vous savez qu'il est 8h du matin et qu'il y a des gens qui dorment encore à cette heure là?

**R / A**- … / euh…

Elle soupira avant de s'avancer vers eux et de sourire.

**K **- Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime autant tous les deux…ça aurait pu très mal tourner… surtout pour toi!

Elle pointa Castle.

**R **- Hey, pourquoi moi?

**K **- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ta fille. Je sais bien que c'est ton idée… qui d'autre pour avoir une idée aussi tordue dès le matin?

Il alla pour répondre quand elle le coupa.

**K **- Et en plus, tu m'as laissé toute seule dans ton lit… et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça!

Ils eurent le même sourire avant de partager un rapide baiser devant une Alexis, mi exaspérée de leur attitude d'ado, mi attendrie les trouvant trop mignon tellement leur amour était sincère.

**K **- Ca sent bon par ici.

**A **- Tu as faim?

**K **- Maintenant que je suis réveillée, autant profiter de ce…festin que vous avez préparé. On attend du monde?

**R **- Euh non.

**A **- T'en fais pas Kate, tu vas t'y habituer. Juste que quand on s'y met tous les deux, on fait de tout et ça donne ça!

**K **- Oh mais je vais m'y habituer rapidement ne t'en fait pas! Et puis, ça me changera un peu des pancakes quotidien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle lui servit son élixir noir, sans lequel elle ne pouvait bien commencer une journée. Il prit un plat et se stoppa à sa réflexion.

**R **- Y'a un souci avec mes pancakes?

**K **- Quoi? Non pourquoi?

**R **- Tu viens de dire que…

**K **- Rick, j'adore tes pancakes, je t'assure. Mais c'est juste que…

**R **- Que?

**K **- Que tu m'en fais tous les matins depuis 15 jours. Un peu de changement, c'est pas mal aussi.

**R **- Oh.

Il posa son plat.

**K / A **- Rick? / Papa?

**R **- Hum.

**A **- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

**R **- Rien.

**K **- Richard Alexander Rodgers!

**R **- EH!

**K **- Dis moi ce que tu as en tête tout de suite ou le prochain mot qui sortira de ta bouche sera « _Pomme_ ».

Alexis se mit à rire devant la scène. Elle le menait par le bout du nez depuis 4 ans…mais ces 15 derniers jours, la situation ayant évoluée, c'était pire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

**A **- T'as plutôt intérêt à répondre…c'est pour ton bien papa!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kate avant de monter dans sa chambre. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard mais comme toujours, il craqua le premier.

**R **- Juste que…

**K **- Oui?

Il regarda le plat qu'il avait posé avant de le prendre et de le poser devant elle. Elle se mit à sourire devant sa tête d'enfant prit en flagrant délit de bêtise et pour son geste.

**K **- Un pancake…en forme de cœur?

**R **- J'ai voulu innover. Si j'avais su que…

Elle s'empara de son visage, l'empêchant de continuer.

**K **- Ne change jamais, tu m'entends?

Il ne fit que hocher la tête, bien heureux de sa réaction. Encore plus quand ils partagèrent un tendre baiser.

**K **- Merci.

**R **- Mon plaisir.

**K **- Ben voyons.

Ils continuèrent le repas tous les 3, dans une ambiance légère, néanmoins perturbée par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K **- Allo?

_**? **__- Beckett?_

**K **- Salut Javi.

_**E **__- Salut. Wow, ça fait bizarre de t'entendre répondre par un simple « allo ». J'm'étais habitué à…enfin tu vois…_

**K **- Oui Javi je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et bien maintenant, tu vas devoir t'habituer à m'entendre dire Allo.

_**E **__- Ouais. _

**K **- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel?

_**E **__- Juste…tu sais…_

**K **- Non justement.

_**E **__- Je…je reprends le boulot ce matin._

Il y eut un double silence. Alexis et Rick se regardèrent, ce dernier se doutant plus ou moins de la chose.

**K **- C'est…je suis contente pour toi Espo, tu le mérites.

_**E **__- Sure? T'es pas…_

**K **- J'ai pris ma décision, elle me convient parfaitement.

_**E **__- J'arrive toujours pas…_

**K **- Attends d'être au commissariat et de voir mon bureau vide… sans compter la chaise de Castle.

_**E **__- Ouais…ça craint!_

**K **- Mais non, c'est… un rythme à prendre.

_**E **__- Tu y arrives?_

**K **- Oui…plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru d'ailleurs.

_**E **__- Kate, entre toi et moi, tu pètes pas un plomb à rien faire? Ça fait 15 jours!_

Elle se mit à rire.

**K **- Si, les 4 premiers jours, j'ai eu du mal. Mais je me suis faite une raison. Du coup, j'ai pris l'air, je passe du temps avec mon père, j'aide Alexis a préparé ses affaires pour la fac.

_**E **__- C'est cool. Donc, tu vois toujours Castle?_

**K **- C'est mon meilleur ami Javi, bien sur que je vois toujours Castle.

_**E **__- Ouais mais…_

**K **- Promis, je passerais du temps avec vous aussi d'ici peu.

_**E **__- Ouais?_

**K **- Oui Espo.

_**E **__- Okay. Bon euh…ben bonne continuation…_

**K **- Merci, je retourne à mon petit dèj.

_**E **__- Tu manges quoi?_

**K **- Pancakes!

_**E **__- Maison?_

**K **- Façon Castle.

_**E **__- T'es…_

**K **- Je t'ai dis que je passais mes journées avec Alexis. Ce matin, on a décidé de prendre le petit dèj au loft avant de faire les boutiques.

_**E **__- T'es chez Castle, tu prends le petit dèj et il te fait des pancakes?_

**K **- Et?

_**E **__- Rien, rien._

**K **- Javier Esposito.

_**E **__- Bon, je suis en bas, je te laisse._

**K **- Javi.

_**E **__- A plus._

**K **- ESPOSITO!

_**E **__- …_

**K **-…

_**E **__- Oui?_

**K **- Vas y mollo avec Kévin tu veux?

_**E **__- …_

**K **- Faut que je hausse là voix à nouveau?

_**E **__- Non. Promis j'essaierais!_

**K **- Fais le pour moi.

_**E **__- Ce que vous pouvez être…_

**K **- Quoi?

_**E **__- Vous les femmes, quand vous jouer la carte des sentiments!_

**K **- C'est comme ça qu'on vous tient!

_**E **__- Tu m'en diras tant. Bon allez, j'y retourne._

**K **- Courage.

_**E **__- Merci toi aussi. Bon pancakes oh et rends moi un service._

**K **- Dis moi.

_**E **__- Dis à Castle que cette fois ci je crois pas à la coïncidence des pancakes…il comprendra._

**K **- Okay.

_**E **__- Bye._

**K **- Salut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle raccrocha quelque peu chamboulée.

**R **- Kate?

**K **- Hum? Oui. C'était Javier. Il reprend aujourd'hui alors il voulait…

**R **- Oh.

**K **- Ouais.

**A **- T'es sure que ça va?

**K **- Oui oui t'en fais pas.

**R **- Ca ne te gêne pas qu'il sache qu'on se voit toujours?

**K **- Non. Après tout, pour eux, tu es mon co équipier, mon meilleur ami…

**R **- Logique.

**K **- D'ailleurs, Javi a un message pour toi et tes pancakes. Il m'a dit et je cite « Dis à Castle que cette fois ci je crois pas à la coïncidence des pancakes…il comprendra. »

**R **- Hum…euh d'accord.

Il prit une assiette et se tourna.

**K **- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose?

**A **- Pourquoi tu crois ça?

**K **- Parce que je le connais un minimum peut être?

**A **- Possible.

**K **- Donc?

**R **- …

**K **- Rick?

Il soupira avant de se retourner.

**R **- D'accord. Euh… c'est un truc entre les garçons et moi à la base, un truc stupide qui plus est!

Alexis et Kate se regardèrent, comme si cela coulait de source connaissant les 3 compères!

**R **- Tu te souviens quand y'a eu cette affaire avec Jordan Show et ce fou qui…

**K **- Oh oui, comment oublier?

**R **- C'est ça. Bref, j'ai passé la nuit chez toi et le matin je t'ai…

**K **- Préparé…des pancakes.

**R **- Voila. Seulement…

**K **- J'aime pas ce mot là.

**R **- Je sais. Voilà, les garçons nous on posé des questions.

**K **- Oui d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, Kevin m'avait dit à quel point ça faisait très petit couple.

**R **- Et Esposito a surenchéri en disant que les pancakes étaient une manière de…

Les filles étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

**K / A **- DE?

**R **- De euh… une manière de dire, et je le cite « merci pour euh…la nuit…dernière! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un long silence s'empara du loft. Castle avait peur de la réaction de Kate, Alexis attendait la suite de la discussion malgré une appréhension mesuré quant à…bref et Kate mettait les morceaux bout à bout.

**K **- Je vois.

**R **- A l'époque je leur ai dit bien sur que c'était juste un petit déjeuner comme un autre mais là…

**K **- Ca voudrait dire qu'ils…

**R **- Possible. Mais on aura qu'à lui dire que c'était une idée d'Alexis.

**A **- Alors maintenant je vous sers d'alibi? Sympa.

**R **- Non mais…

**K **- Minute l'écrivain.

Oops.

**R **- …

**K **- Tu ne… non… tu aurais…pendant…

Devant son regard, elle secoua la tête.

**K **- Des pancakes tous les matins depuis 15 jours? Vraiment Rick?

**R **- Quoi? Non. C'est juste…

**K **- J'hésite! Complètement flippant ou…complètement adorable.

**R **- Je vote pour le 2. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue personnel.

**A **- Forcement.

**K **- Si on se base sur ce qu'en pense les garçons, c'est moi qui aurait du te faire des pancakes ce matin.

**A **- AH LA LA LA…j'entends rien et je monte me préparer.

Alexis monta les marches deux à deux. Une fois hors du champs de vision, le jeune couple se mit à rire.

**K **- C'est moi ou ta fille a les idées mal placées?

**R **- En même temps, je peux pas trop lui en vouloir…même si hier soir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se planta devant lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**K **- Merci de m'avoir mise au lit cette nuit.

**R **- J'allais quand même pas te laisser sur le canapé voyons…

**K **- Ouais, dis tout de suite que tu voulais pas être tout seul au lit.

**R **- Y'a de ça… mais je sais que tu es pareille.

**K **- 15 jours et on a déjà pris de mauvaises habitudes…

**R **- Que veux tu? Au bout de 4 ans…

**K **- Vrai.

Ils se sourirent un moment.

**K **- Rick.

**R **- Hum?

**K **- Les 15 prochains petits dej c'est pancakes façon Beckett!

**R **- Vraiment?

**K **- Oui. Il faut que je refasse mon retard.

**R **- Mais sans souci Kate, sans souci!

**K **- Ben voyons!

Ils scellèrent ce mini pacte par un tendre baiser plein d'amour et de promesse.

* * *

Voilà, un retour tout en douceur.

AN 1: juste en passant, un autre GRAND merci à Morgane et Jess de leur soutient inconditionnel.

AN 2: y'a de super montages vidéos sur la chaine youtube de ma chère Cath aka xeclipseproductionsx ;)


End file.
